Jaxx The Drakonic
Jaxx The Drakonic Personality Edit Jaxx is a member of the half Dragon race known as the Drakonics. He grew up with his father and grandfather as his mother had died during childbirth. His father was a former member of the Drakonic Royal Guard. His grandfather was a brigadier general but has since retired and is now a tactical adviser for the military. Jaxx is 20 years of age and is a new warrior in the Drakonic armies. His scales cover the backs of his arms and a portion of his face. The colors of his scales being red and black. His hair is blonde and his eyes red. Jaxx joined the Drakonic armies to protect the only one he cares about. His fiance. Her name is Terran. Terran and Jaxx had been engaged for four years before the rogues began attacking. Before he was sent to combat the rogue Saiyans, Jaxx swore to Terran that he would protect her and that she would be okay. However what he did not tell her was he was willing to die to keep her alive. Jaxx's Transformations Edit Dragon Form - Base transformation for the Drakonic Royal Guard but was taught to Jaxx by his father. While in Dragon Form, claws and fangs are grown adding to the natural ferocity that came with the Drakonics ancestor race. Dragon Soul - Temporarily taps into the souls of the ancestor race and draws from their power. Mainly used by the armies generals. Unlocked by Jaxx when his father was murdered by the leader of the rogues Daryx. Drakon God - Physically reverts to base form but an aura the color of the scales forms around the person. Traditionally only used by the emperor and high priest of Drakon. Unlocked by Jaxx when his home planet of Drakon is threatened with destruction which would mean the death of his fiance. Fighting Style Edit The Way of Tooth and Claw - The traditional form of martial art created by the ancient Drakonics that utilizes their tail and its spikes. As well as their claws and fangs. Taught to Jaxx at the Acadamey for Military Science Aerial Combatant - The basic's were taught to Jaxx by his instructor at the Academy and the more advanced techniques were taught by his father after graduating from the Academy. This style involves complex loops and evasion used to get behind the enemy and defeat them quickly. Buster Arm - Heavy armed attacks putting large amounts of force behind each blow. Primarily used by the Buster Squadron of the Drakonic Army. Taught to Jaxx by an acquaintance who was killed in the first days of the war with the Rogues. Skills Edit Dragon's Roar - Distraction technique. An immense roar is pulled from deep within the throat at a volume that is dangerous to those that aren't Drakonic. Flight - Acheived using the wings and Ki. Inferno Bomb - a collection of purifying flames formed into a sphere that is hurled at the enemy and explodes on impact enveloping the enemy in the fire. Fire Beam - A focused fire breath attack created from a liquid fire stored inside the body. Fire Spread- A wide range fire breath attack meant to incinerate multiple targets at once. Burning Gust - A flap of the wings ignites the air causing a wave of fire. Vulcan Blast - A thrust of the arms into the ground sends flames rippling through the ground to seek out enemies. Tail Slash - An attack utilizing the spikes on a Drakonic's tail. Burning Blast - An attack that combines the fire generated by the Drakonic's soul and their natural Ki ability's, similar to a standard Ki blast. Memory Manipulation - A technique that allows Jaxx to tap into the memory centers in the targets brain and alter or even create and remove existing memories. Taught to Jaxx by his Grandfather. Qoutes - (To Terran) "Hey don't worry about me okay. I'll be back soon and then we can finally have our wedding. How does that sound?" - "I don't think you quite realize the power of a Dragon now do you?" - "I WILL BURN YOU ALL!!" - "No matter what, she has to survive"' - (To himself) "I'm sorry Terran, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you anymore..." - (To Gage) "Why are you helping me?"__FORCETOC__